youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Digger Baobab
Baobab Digger(BBM014) was born into the Baobab Pack on April 28, 2003, His parents were Ziziphus and Asphodel He had one brother called Panthro(BBM015) and two sisters called Islay(BBF016) and Splash(BBF017). At the same time, another female called Yama gave birth to Tarzan, Zazu, Rosco and Bosco. When they were a week old, the Whiskers attacked their den while Yama and Legazy were babysitting them, both wolves defended the pups until the others returned. one day they were practicing hunting with the adults when they went into battle with another pack, some females took Islay, Bosco, Zazu and Panthro away from the area, while Digger, Tarzan and Splash stayed in the den with Yama. As he was in the smaller group it was hard for the few adults to feed them, his sister Splash died. In spring of 2004 Ziziphus gave birth to Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa. Digger babysat the pups sometimes. They formed a large roving coalition in winter of 2005. Besides Digger and Panthro were Bosco, Rosco, Tarzan and Zazu. The males then ran into a small group that most of the resident males went on roving. This pack was called the Whiskers. Whiskers They joined and kicked out the alpha male, Beetle and the other remaining males. They fought for dominance until Panthroo won, but a few weeks later Digger ousted him. Zazu challenged him but couldnt win, then Bosco and Rosco but couldnt Overthrown Digger either so they went on roving again except for Panthro that stayed. Digger became the new alpha male next to Vialli. In spring (2005) Vialli gave birth to Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, Longtooth, Drifthowl and Cepheus. Sadly Vialli died so a female called Flower took dominance next to Digger. In spring (2006) They had a litter that consisted of Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. In winter Panthro challenged Digger for dominance and while they were fighting Rumour mated with a Scooter male called Houdini, the fight was over and Digger sustained his position. In spring Flower gave birth to Aligator, Crock and Lizard and Rumour to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii, All the pups made it to adulthood. Their third litter consisted of Cepheda, Flo and Popkat, sadly Flo and Popkat didnt survive. Their Fourth Litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback. The next litter was Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu Pichu and Finn. In fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups until the Young Ones came and chased them off, they left a pup behind, it was Finn that was saved by Shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their fifth litter consisted of Ella, Amira, Rita and Alexander. His last litter was Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of Flower's litters were fathered by him. A weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle. Four months after that Digger and the rest of the pack went to hunt, Digger was hit by the bull's antlers, unfortunately he received fatal injuries and died later that night. Family Mother: Ziziphus Father: Asphodel Brothers: Panthro Sisters: Islay and Splash. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters Category:Non Played Characters